


Charlie's midnight mission

by dreamerbydawn



Series: Silent Dean verse [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Awesome Charlie, Charlie cares about Dean a lot, Compassionate Charlie, Despite how the title sounds this is not porn guys, Gen, Selectively Mute Dean Winchester, Sibling Bonding, Signing, Use of sign language, pure adorableness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-20
Updated: 2015-11-20
Packaged: 2018-05-02 13:13:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 836
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5249471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreamerbydawn/pseuds/dreamerbydawn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Part 2 of the Silent Dean Verse (Still a stand alone fic) </p>
<p>  Dean Winchester prefers to use his hands more than his words. Enter an awesome Charlie and this is what happens.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Charlie's midnight mission

Charlie Bradbury was a smart woman, not that anyone has ever doubted her intellect. But she was more than just book smart, she was also Dean smart. Which is totally a thing, alright? Dean Winchester is a study all on his own and she had done her homework for this class. 

No really, she had. She had read through Chuck's books (both published and unpublished) a half a dozen times, picking up details she had missed before, taking the time to really figure out the men she now called family. And she had made her own character studies, connected the dots in a few places to arrive at a conclusion she was now willing to test out. 

Which was why, she trotted through the bunker in the middle of the night, fluffly slippers on her feet, soft cotton pajamas for extra comfort, a pack of m&m's in her hand and a mission on her mind. 

When she reached Dean's door and her knock had been answered, she peeped in to see him sitting against the headboard, legs stretched out on the bed, the bottle still on his nightstand and a significant lack of focus in his eyes. 

"You need anything kiddo?" Dean asked, because this was Dean and he had to bury everything on his mind and shift his attention to anyone who might need it. 

Charlie opened her mouth to respond before quickly snapping it shut again. If there was one way to test her theory, this was it. Moment of truth folks. 

She raised her hands up, ready to put her newly acquired skill to use, before noticing the pack of chocolates she was still holding. 

"Aw sheeeh" She whined, so not having planned this right. Dean's eyebrows shot up, a tiny smirk beginning to form. 

"Whats up your majesty?" He teased while she aimed the unopened pack at his chest and flung it hard, not at all guilty even though Dean allowed it to hit its intended mark rather than catching it. 

Now what was she supposed to answer with? She didn't know if she was proficient enough to get across a message along the lines of 'shut it bitch' and while she tried to think of an acceptable substitute, Dean straightened up, the focus back in his gaze as he studied her. 

"Charlie?" He prompted, the concern ringing clear in the single word. 

"Just..." The redhead began, holding her hand up to signal for him to wait, before realizing that all she had to do was continue. 

Quickly, she waved her hands again, a little clumsily as she tried to form what she hoped was 'I was wondering if I could stay here a while...with you' 

When she looked over at him with a grimace, she saw his eyes widen in surprise, jaw dropping open before he remembered to close his mouth again. 

"What - what are you -?" He began, a slight unsteadiness in his tone that spurred her confidence. 

'I thought i'd learn how to sign... you know, if you still wanted to talk... without talking?' Charlie attempted to say with only the movement of her hands, praying internally that she was getting it right. 

This time, Dean's expression didn't exactly help, that familiar brick wall once again sealing away any and all emotions. It honestly sucked when he closed himself off like that and though Charlie knew her guess wasn't wrong - Dean Winchester knew how to sign, he'd learnt as a child shortly after his mother's death - she wasn't sure if she had just crossed some unknown boundary. 

"This - was probably a stupid idea - I should let you - you know - uh get some rest - and pretend this didn't really -" She was already trying to back track out of the room, ready to save face when she still had the chance but Dean turned her way then, green eyes sharp and holding her where she stood. 

'don't' he signed, and a moment later added 'stay'; the relief that hit her making her shoulders sag heavily. 

She saw Dean raise his right hand up to his mouth and make a small gesture in her direction that she understood to be the sign for 'thank you' and smiled brightly even as he nodded for her to climb onto the bed. 

He wasn't the kind of man to ask her how she found out, neither did he have to tell her this was a secret that should be kept. But he began instead with the gestures that asked 'so you learned to sign then?' and she admitted, with slower movements of her hands that 'yes, but i'm still learning and not so great at it' 

Dean's small, barely there smile let her know that she would be picking it up much faster now, especially considering how comfortable he was with it. To Charlie, it looked like someone who had spoken in a different language all their life was finally switching back to their first language, and the thought made her happy. 

Mission accomplished.

**Author's Note:**

> Unedited ficlet, so please let me know if you find any errors. 
> 
> Kudos/comments are love xx


End file.
